1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for performing a dielectric strength voltage test on an electronics device.
2. Description of the Related Art
To allow or block supply of power from a commercial alternating-current power supply to an image formation device, a switch may be inserted between a hot line and a neutral line. On the other hand, there are an increasing number of image formation devices including a hard disk drive (HDD) or the like. If the user suddenly turns off the above switch to block all power supply, a HDD failure (head crash) may occur. Therefore, there is a demand for a technique of, even when the power supply switch is turned off, continuing to supply power to units associated with the HDD until the HDD is safely stopped.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-164825 proposes that a relay is used to switch on and off a power supply line from a commercial alternating-current power supply. As a result, a controller performs a shutdown process before the relay interrupts the power supply line.
Incidentally, power supply lines are required by safety standards of each country to have a predetermined dielectric strength voltage. Therefore, electronics devices such as image formation devices and the like are required to comply with the standards. Therefore, electronics devices are designed during the design process to reach the standards, taking into consideration the insulating distance, the dielectric strength voltage of the insulating material, and the like. Moreover, a dielectric strength voltage test is performed in the manufacturing process.
However, in the circuit configuration of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-164825, the relay is turned on and off by the controller, and therefore, in order to control the relay, it is essential that the controller is operating. Therefore, if appropriate measures are not taken, the dielectric strength voltage test cannot be performed in the mass production step at a factory. In other words, unless the relay has been actuated by any means, an alternating-current voltage for the dielectric strength voltage test cannot be applied to the device.